The Unknown
by AKA Gecko
Summary: Lucius loves a boy, who he knows is special. His animal inside of him years for the one he loves, yet his human self is forced to stay with Narcissa. Voldemort can only do him one favor so what will he chose?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: As much to my dismay I do not own Harry Potter, never will, never have. No copyright of any sort intended.**

**A/N: This is a new story I do hope you like. And just so you know. Ezra is Jay. And Jay is Ezra…IT'S THE SAME PERSON! **

(Ezra's P.O.V)

That night I began my first journal. _My name is Jay Guirlott. I am sixteen years old boy and live in the country. I am 6' foot and have reddish brown hair with blue eyes. I love to swim and AM NOT FAT! I am well-proportioned really. I am a straight A student and also a carer for my family. I do everything in the house that none of the others can be asked to do. I have never really felt normal, but then again what is normal?_

_I have decided to write this to document my life. The past, present and future. I have a mum dad and two siblings…Or I think they're my family. _

Where is anyone? Why does no one help me? Am I that…odd, that no one wants me? I can't be who I want as I have no one there to tell me it's okay. I've been found several times on the floor cold and barely breathing. That's why my…family think I am weird. Even my family reject me. Have I no hope? One day I'll prove them all wrong. I'll prove to them that I am worth love, and friendship. I will prove them all wrong.

Today is another day in summer school. 6th August. People to go see again to go out and put on the happy face. Make it seem like everything is fine, when really I am breaking inside. Only if they really knew how I was feeling.

Maths. It was the first lesson of the day, and oh boy it is boring. As I sit watching the clock tick over second by second there is a teacher ranting and raving how to do equations.

"Jay what is the answer?" I shot a look at the teacher coming out of the haze of my thoughts. "What is the answer to (13x6)/8?"

"9.75 sir." The answer just came to me. Why on earth do we have to study maths? Honestly, there is no point to it. However mythology, well that is a whole different story. The tales of dragons! With the ability to breathe fire…The way their eyes are so large, the skin as hard as metal…

Now that I wish was real…

Lunch was the worst time of the day. One full hour where kids could do anything that they wanted. That meant time for me to hide. After being at this school for 5 years you'd think I had at least one friend. But I don't. People hear stories about me before they have even began school, and when they get here they know it's best to stay away from me.

Of course at lunch I couldn't hide during all of it. When I went out they were waiting for me. I had everything thrown at me by now. From food and drink to (yes I know it's gross) toilet paper that had been dunked in the loo water. But that was daily life for me.

But to my past, how it all started out…as far as I know. I was thought to be a stillborn, as the nurse wrapped me up; however I started to move, my parents already grieving, were so shocked they refused to see me for several days.

When they came round to look at me, I wasn't perfect. Not like the rest of their family. I had blue eyes and reddish brown hair. They were all green eyed and blonde or black hair. I was odd right from the beginning. I had no chance in this family. None what so ever. But every now and then I feel as though I fit in. I mean not all the time and certainly not with people. But in books. Books are something that understand me and know how I feel. People though had no idea. At least no one round here. Books could tell me a happy ending, where the family loves one another, or a sad one, where the beloved one dies for those they care about. My story so far has been that of rejection, even on my birthday it was uneasy and difficult. They used to buy me stuff they'd thought I would want and put it at the table with a cake and a card nothing was ever said. These days they put money in a card and put it outside my bedroom door and leave it at that. It's my birthday in two days. Nothing to look forward too, it's always the same. I'm surprised they still remember my birthday if I'm quite honest.

Sitting at my desk I sit and write these words. This insight to my life. I have always wanted to fit in with others maybe it's time I stop trying. Maybe it's time that I just be me. Let my emotions run free. Let people know what I think…Then again…They might try killing me more for that. Maybe staying quite is a good life.

When I get home I know the drill, it's clean up the kitchen for the mess they have made during the day, and do my homework…if I have any left to do. Then cook dinner out of anything I can find in the cupboard. Then go up to my room and stay there. No mingling with the family allowed. That would be a punishable offence in this house. If I understood their logic for keeping me when I was born then I'd perhaps be able to fit in with the family.

As it is I got home late today, and well that did not go down well.

"Where the hell have you been?!" Father shouted down to me.

"I…I stopped at the library to pick up a book…" Uh-oh I'm in big trouble. He stormed down the stairs, his face red.

"YOU STOPPED AT THE LIBRARY! WHAT A FUCKING DUMB EXCUSE! TELL ME THE TRUTH BOY WHERE WERE YOU?!" He looked like a lobster; my mouth went dry as I stood looking at him.

"I…I…"

"Just as I thought! GET TO YOUR BEDROOM DO NOT COME DOWN AT ALL TONIGHT!" With his last scream I ran upstairs and closed the door behind me, sliding all the locks across. What an eventful day. Well at least its Friday tomorrow, Fridays I get to have half an hour outside in the park across the road. I am it seems a prisoner in my own family.

Oh right yes what else shall I explain to you?

Hmm…my room? Yes I'll tell you about that next. I have painted my walls a dark green, with a silver band running around the middle of them all, I have my double bed, with rich black and green sheets. Of course I saved up for all his by myself working for a year solid to afford all of it. I have two single mahogany wardrobes. As well as a desk with draws to one side…Made out of mahogany as well. I then have a silver mirror the length of the wall opposite my bed. One window with black curtains and minimal on the shelf. I keep minimal on the shelf, at ALL times. My room stays locked whenever I am out…which is basically at school or Friday evenings. It's my type of place, if I ever get away from this hell hole, I will buy my own house and furnish it lavishly.

I'll buy a lotto ticket again tomorrow. I love to do it, only once have I ever got anything above £20.

Did I ever tell you where I live? I live in the country in Lincolnshire, England, UK. Not too far in the country, only live 40 minutes away from Lincoln, the city. It's nice out here. I love most of it but the views can be a bit flat. As well as the family I live with.

As I said earlier I have two siblings…one younger and one older. Benjamin is my older brother, he is 19 and still lives at home with us he has forever disliked me, he was supposed to be an only boy…he is mums baby. Lily-Rose is our little sister, she is 12 years old. She hates me to pieces. She is dad's angel. They thought I was a threat to their perfect family because I don't fit in. I don't see why they hate me so much, I stay quiet and do as I am asked…

I am going to go read shortly. Its reaching 7 pm meaning they will be having a Chinese from the shop down in the village. If I am lucky I will get some.

_knock, knock! _"Jay open this door now!" Scrabbling up off the floor from where I was reading my book I ran to the door pulling back all the locks.

As I opened it mum was standing there holding two plates of food and a drink on a tray. "Here you go. Just put the tray outside your door once you're done. Ok? Good, right. Night, Jay."

"Night mum…" She looked at me as I called her mum her eyes hardened even more as she let go of the tray.

Going back into my room I slammed the door with my foot. What have they given me this time? Taking off the cloth it revealed spring rolls, chick balls, prawn rolls, egg fried rice, chicken chow Mein, beef…something or the other and bean sprouts with prawn crackers with sweet and sour sauce in its own pot. Behind that there was a bowl of chocolate and cherry gateaux. With a small pot of cold cream…Mm heaven. I also had two bottles of Dr Pepper. Normal dinner for this house.

Once finishing the whole lot I carefully placed it outside of my door, next I went into my bathroom to wash my face and hands. Oh did I mention I have a bathroom…Well I do. It's all green and black tiles with perfect white bath, toilet, sink, shower and a single cupboard.

Some more facts about me are: I have never had a girlfriend. No one has ever felt right to me. Not that anyone would want to go out with me. Also I have a suspicion that I am not _normal. _I can make things happen. I don't mean for them too…I started noticing it a year back I was wishing really hard so some kids to stop throwing things at me and that they slipped over when running after me and they…did. It happened again when I wished another kid would go away and leave me alone. All of a sudden I had an image of them drenched in water next thing I was water coming out of nowhere right on top of his head. It was freaky. Small things have happened since, nothing major, but still I feel weird. Oh and I've only ever…touched myself intimately twice. I have felt no need to since. I suppose I was experimenting.

Soon tie for sleep, school again tomorrow. Oh joy what fun. Any way I'll update you on my life soon.

**A/N: Thank you for eading chapter one of The Unknown. I do hope you liked it. If so REVIEW! If not then please do not bother. Thank you AKA Gecko.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: As much to my dismay I do not own Harry Potter, never will, never have. No copyright of any sort intended.**

**A/N: This is Chapter two of many, hope you like how the story evolves **

6 a.m. and I couldn't sleep anymore. Breakfast had to be made for the rest of them. As it was Friday breakfast was to be special. Lord knows why, but it's been this way for a while.

As the mixer started mixing the batter for the pancakes, I crushed some of the blueberries in a bowl.

I think that the worst thing about my life is the fact I don't actually have a _life_.

Once they all came down I was just making the coffee, the pancakes were already on the table steaming hot with the blueberries and the maple syrup in separate bowls. They sat and began to eat. From the other side of the kitchen I watched them. All smug looking, as though they hadn't a care I the world.

"I'm leaving five minutes early I need to get some homework in." Softly closing the door behind me, I ran down the road to the village. Once I was there I began to walk again.

"Morning poppet, off to get your lotto?" Ms Hathway, her husband died many years ago, she is the only person that really notices me.

"Yes, will you come with me? We can get yours as well." Smiling she came up to me and linked her arm through mine. We walked slowly to the shop down the road.

"I will have two lucky dips for tomorrows lottery please love."

"Of course Ms Hathway, that's two pounds please." I watched as she fumbled around in her purse finding the correct change. A few moments later she handed it over. "And you Mr Guirlott? Just one ticket?" I nodded and quickly exchanged my money for the ticket.

Quickly putting it in my chest pocket I made a wish, just stepping into class. People began to laugh at me as I went to my seat. Oh how I wish they would all leave me alone. Hmmm I wonder…closing my eyes tight I rested my head on the desk…_I wish…I wish for them all to get a thorn in their side each time they look at me in this class…_

Sure enough not two seconds after they all winced, several holding onto their sides and turned around. Facing the disapproving teacher who had given up.

I waited for the end of the lesson like I did every day. I waited and waited. All lesson I just waited for time when I could be free…well almost again. Next lesson is the best. Art.

The teacher leaves me be then. I get my own room and can do whatever I feel like. As it is my latest project is about Dragons. I am doing an A1 drawing on canvas. And boy it takes a lot of time; I don't mind however, it keeps me busy. Gold paint for the fire, with dark rich green for the scales each individually painted on. Textured paint of course, powder added to give it the feel of reality. To tip the balance over from painted myth to painted hope.

Its claws and horns painted ivory with black veins running through them, where they collect at the bottom. Into deeper, thicker lines.

Carefully stroking the brush across his eyes, adding the silver gleam…the look of knowledge lurking in the depths of his mind. The way his eyes slant showing a calm fierceness, the relaxed mouth yet sharp and on edge. He is my friend. His beauty is of my design. This dragon came to me in a dream several weeks back, ever detail I paint is what I saw. However the man on the back riding the dragon marred his beauty so I simply removed him from the image. Boy, oh boy, this truly is a monster. The power in his legs, the sharpness of his teeth, the thickness of each claw…the span of his wings, he is the ultimate consumer. He is the top, there is no beating him.

Oh I'm babbling, sorry.

(Lucius P.O.V)

Wizarding society and Politics. So many of these…kids would drop out by time they are 13. What is the point of even teaching them? I looked over the list once more. One name caught my eye…Ezra. It had the pureblood sign by it. But I had never heard of him before…I wonder where he popped up from?

Narcissa swept into the room breaking my train of thought. Although I do not love her I must applaud her on her grace. She smiled down at me as I looked up. Standing I went over to her and caressed her face. He lent into my touch. Placing her hands on my chest she moved closer.

(Ezra's P.O.V)

The days at school are pointless for me; I passed my exams a year. I just do whatever everyone else is doing. It passes time. I can't afford the bus pass to go to college so I stay in secondary.

"Jay, how's the dragon coming along?..." I moved out of the way so that the teacher could see.

"Almost done Ms"

"Now he is a beauty, once again spectacular Jay. This could win prizes! The detail, why don't you put it up for sale?"

"I'd rather not Ms, he is my beauty…" She just nodded as she looked at him

"Shame I know people that would pay good money for that…"

I ignored her last comment and just went back to work rounding off his claws to the tips. Adding stress and wars to each of his spinal hooks. Taking out some chips here and there.

Time for the rest of the day passed so fast. I stayed in the art room creating a dream.

As I was walking home again I was ambushed. By the people I wanted to see least of. My siblings. They only wanted to get me in trouble again. As per usual.

"Oi Jay…come on give us the art…you know mum won't like it…"

"We'll get rid of it for you…come on Jay…"

"Yes Jay come on…"

"Give it to us!"

"No, it's mine and I'm going to keep it!" Lily sneered at me.

"Cluttering that room even more! Boy oh boy mum will hate you more…" She looked at Benjamin and he nodded "...She told us you know; she told us that she despises you. That she never wanted you…she told us the truth about you. You aren't our family." They both turned on their heels and began to walk away. That was it I ran, ran down the side ally and back up across the street. Opening the door carefully I walked up stairs hoping not to be seen. It seems Lily and Benjamin had stopped on the way as it took them an extra hour to get home, not that the parents minded.

"I wish to go out for my thirty minutes now…" Dad looked up.

"You can have twenty five to make up for yesterday's lateness. Understood? Good right be, off boy." I went out to the park my door key slipped into my pocket as it usually does. Going straight to the swings I sat on the higher one and watched the air around me…it stunk of mischief…reeked of it in fact.

Sitting there I begin to sing, singing my favorite song, the one that I understand

"All around me are familiar faces,

Worn out places, worn out faces.

Bright an early for the daily races,

Going nowhere, going nowhere.

Their tears are filling up their classes

No expression, no expression

Hide my head I wanna drown my sorrows

No tomorrow, no tomorrow.

And I kind of its kinda funny,

I find it kinda sad,

That dreams in which I dying

Are the best I've ever had.

I find it hard to tell you,

I find it hard to take,

When people run in circles it a very very…mad world, mad world.

Children waiting for the day they feel good

Happy birthday, happy birthday.

And I feel the way that every child should

Sit and listen sit and listen

Went to school and I was very nervous

No one knew me, no one knew me,

Hello teacher tell me what's my lesson,

Look right through me, look right through me

And I kind of it kinda funny,

I find it kinda sad,

That dreams in which I dying

Are the best I've ever had.

I find it hard to tell you,

I find it hard to take,

When people run in circles it a very very…mad world, mad world.

Enlarging your world,

Mad world"

That's when I heard a rustling, it came from the bush opposite me.

"Oi singer boy!" Oh shit… They all piled out of the hedge, each one of then standing in a formation with Benjamin at the front. "Wanna sing it for us again?" They all sneered at the little one's joke.

"I'm…I'm good ta I should be going…." Standing I went to leave.

"Not so quick pretty boy…You know you got a very sexy arse you know that…I wonder…Ben?"

"Oh yes very desirable Thomas…Boys get him" I ran. I ran as fast as I could, but not fast enough. The guy called Thomas grabbed me and dragged me back by my hair and throat. By time we got back I was gasping for air.

He shoved me onto my knees in front of everyone else. Leaning on my hands and knees I dragged air into my body. I heard mumblings around me as they all crowded round.

Their speech came through to me kinda muffled.

"The rope…around his ankles to the poles…" They carried on talking for what seemed like forever. It must have only been a minute in reality.

Suddenly I was being lifted up into a standing position. What the fuck is happening…?

One of them suddenly blindfolded me. Then my legs felt cold…

(Lucius P.O.V)

The first time I really felt it was when I was sitting alone in my study. There was the deep sense of fear and pain radiating from my knees and lower back. My ankles felt as though they were restrained and no matter how much I tried to move I couldn't.

I must have stayed like that for ten minutes before it began to fade. Before I had myself back. _What the hell was happening?_

(Ezra's P.O.V)

"We got a winner here, not even struggling…."

"Probably in shock lol…ah all for the best…" Benjamin…"Get him on the floor!" A hit again and my knees gave way. Spiting dust out of my mouth I brought my knees up a bit so my arse was in the air. Not realising how much danger I had just put myself in. Hands help onto my waist as I felt shuffling being me.

Just then something probed at my arse, and I felt something run cold over it. It ran right down and onto my limp dick then onto the floor. Everything was so quite that I heard it hit the floor. Then the seconds ticked slowly by, each one a pain in my ear. A gust of wind blew past making me shiver. There were noises I couldn't quite make out, I felt like I was drugged. Then I felt it slide into me. Small and dead straight, slowly and delicately. But…in a weird way it felt nice…but so wrong…

Then my mind woke up. They…wanted…to…rape me. I screamed. And now the small thing in me hurt and I wanted it out. Two came and stood on my wrists as another positioned himself behind me dropping his trousers.

"Now, now…" They pulled out the finger that was in me. Soon it was replaced with the head of someone's dick… I squirmed and wriggled trying to pull away… This was not right…

"Jack…JACK! RUN!" The voices around me all began to start at once. People tripped over the rope. Quickly regaining the movement on my wrists I stood up and pulled all my clothes back on. I looked up and saw what they were all screaming about…

I hurriedly went to undo the ropes, thinking_, this is the end of me this is how I die_. It then turned and spotted me. Looked me straight in the eye. Green glinted with silver staring into a deep blue wide eye.

**A/N: Thank you for reading chapter two of The Unknown. I do hope you liked it. If so REVIEW! If not then please do not bother. Thank you AKA Gecko.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: As much to my dismay I do not own Harry Potter, never will, never have. No copyright of any sort intended.**

**A/N: NEW ! :D This chapter is a bit of an up to how the last one ended…So I hope you like it and enjoy how his live begins to unfold. **

(Ezra P.O.V)

As it stared at me its eyes became softer. It walked over to me and cut the ropes with one of its veined claws. It's nose nudged my legs. I then backed away as quickly as I could.

_**Master do not worry, I am not here to hurt you. I never will hurt you. You made me and now to return the favour I will forever be in your service.**_

"What?! YOU SPEAK!"

_**I do in your mind yes, I am not advanced enough to speak to you by my own mouth yet.**_

_So you can hear my thoughts like this one?_

_**Yes Master I do indeed. **_

"This is weird…" how are you real?

_**Now is not the time for questions Master. Run. Fast get home now**_!

That was that I ran as fast as my legs could carry me. All I could see was its eye and claw as it helped me.

I unlocked the door and walked into the house, the heat hitting my face like a slammed door.

"Ben hunnie is that you?"

"No mum it's Jay."

"Oh right, well up to your room then." I for once was glad I didn't have to face them anymore. I was glad to be getting away. It was all too much.

Pacing the room, I ran my hands through my hair. How can this be true? How can all of this be happening? I felt as tired as fuck. Never have I felt so god damned tired in my life.

*Tap* a pause *tap* I turned around and faced the closed curtains.

*Tap, tap, tap* they got more insistent. So I went to open the curtains. Climbing on my bed I gripped the bottom of them. Pulling them open quickly I looked up to meet with the silvery eyes again. After that I remember nothing else but falling.

(Lucius P.O.V)

My hands began to shake, and for some unknown reason I felt suddenly like I wanted to run and hide. I felt queasy and started to feel faint. Before I began my eye sight began to spot, and then I blacked out. The last thing I heard was the other three at the table panicking and calling my name.

(Snapes P.O.V)

Lucius began to look ill right in front of us. His pale complexion lightened even more. He groaned just before he passed out falling limp into his chair.

"LUCIUS!" I shouted across at him running to his side. Picking him up I carried him to his chambers and laid him on his bed. I pulled up a chair beside him and sat and watched as he tossed and turned in his sleep. Something was seriously wrong with my friend.

(Ezra's P.O.V)

I woke the next morning to mum shouting at my door telling me to unlock it.

"JAY NOW OR I'LL GET YOUR DAD!" I tried to pull up but I quickly realized that was impossible. Around me he was curled up tightly with me in the middle.

"Mum one minute sorry let me just get up." I pushed the nozzle from me as I tried to get up.

_Move! If you're real you'd move right now and hide in my bathroom!_ Sure enough it moved. Quickly uncurling it's self from me and walked into the bathroom on its heels as not to make any noise. Once it was in there I ran to my door and unlocked it.

"About time. Happy Birthday here's a letter. And this is from us all. As usual it's your day off. But stay in your room." She retreated immediately and went downstairs where I could smell burning food.

As I turned around he was standing there smelling the air hungrily.

You want food?

_**Yes!**_ He nodded vigorously.

"Okay give me a minute." Running down stairs I grabbed the most meat I could and then some fruit for myself.

He didn't even wait for me to get back in the room fully before he snatched it out of my hand. Throwing his head back he swallowed it whole.

_**Thank you Master. Why didn't you summon me sooner?**_

"What do you mean sooner? I've only just made you…"

_**Your magical abilities are far beyond that Master you could of summoned my sprit **_

_Magical…Abilities? _He just stared at me waiting. Expecting.

_**Master truly doesn't know…**_

_KNOW WHAT?! WHAT IS ALL THIS?! HOW ARE YOU EVEN REAL! _My mind screamed at him.

_**Master allow me time to explain. **_I nodded and sat down quietly. _**Well master from the start. You are a wizard. You hold magical abilities, and very strong ones at that. And well…I am your guardian and familiar. I am here to protect you from everything. You can…given lessons and time become even stronger than you are now. You will forever be a wizard no one can take that off of you. And these people you live with are Muggles. None magical folk. **_He went on for some time telling the story of the magical and none magical beings. And how it is we live in the same land. Within this time I grew great respect for him. _**When you drew me I had a body for my spirit. I was destined to be your guardian. Then yesterday…somewhere deep in your mind, your soul called to me and thus bringing me out of the painting. I can never go back in it. I am now alive till the day we both die. **_I stared dumbfounded once more at him.

"You're mine?" I knew the answer to this already. "Well umm…what's your name?"

_**Salazar. **_

"Well welcome Salazar, I am Jay."

_**You know you can change your name…**_

"Well umm…truth is right now I want to watch T.V and think this all through." He nodded solemnly and curled up on the floor beside my wardrobe… "Ummm Salazar…you can come up onto my bed…" As quick as lightning he was up on my bed curled up happily. Hesitantly I petted his snout. I jumped a little when he hummed in contentment. Then laughed lightly. _I laughed…_

Reaching over for the letter I tore open the envelope and read it.

_Dear Jay, _

_Happy 17__th__ birthday. Enclosed is £100 for you to do with whatever you wish. _

_You are a smart boy Jay; I suggest you get out of there as soon as possible. I know what goes on I am not stupid. I see the burns where they have held your hands down on the hob. _

_Hopefully by this point you realize what you are. And what I am. I had suspicions when you started growing up that you were a magic folk. Do not worry I am too. I sincerely hope you're safe and those idiots in there do not know. _

_My Best Regards _

_Ms Hathway _

_X_

I began to cry as I read the letter. She helped me all this time…

_**Some people we think we know most hide the worst things from us. This time it was for you own safety. **_

"Yes Salazar I believe it was."

_**Also master there is an owl at your window. **_

"Salazar…why an earth would there be an owl at my-" my words cut off as I saw that he was saying the truth I looked at him and he looked as smug as hell.

Walking over I opened it for the owl. Hopping in it dropped a letter on my bed. As soon as it had done it flew away into the night sky.

_**Master I believe that your programme is about to start. **_

"Ah yes thank you Salazar." Leaning back against him I grabbed my ticket and watched the thunder ball then the game. When the game was over I waited as they drew out the lotto numbers.

"So today's prize is one hundred and two million pounds. So good luck people. The first number is two…" a pause "fifteen…" another pause "forty two, fifty, and thirty five, and twenty four and the bonus is…thirteen" I looked down at my ticket. "So the numbers in ascending order. Two, twenty four, thirty five, forty two, fifty and the bonus number is thirteen." I wanted to scream. I wanted to jump up and down in joy. But I could never do that.

_Salazar can you sneak me out the window? We need to get to a shop! _

_**Of course Master. **_

Soon enough we were at the village shop as I handed in my ticket. The man stared at me with disbelief.

"Do…do you have a credit card…so I can message them the details…?"

"Of course." Quickly handing it over I smiled at him. Typing in the details and code he looked at the screen intently.

"Your…the…only winner…" I beamed at him as he handed me my card back. "They want to know if you want press coverage.

"No thanks I'd…prefer for it to stay between us." Leaving the man staring at me I walked out of the shop.

Today has to be the best day of my life. That is doubtless.

"Salazar come out now…" I watched as he climbed out of my sleeve. Making sure no one was around I placed him on the floor. I watched as he grew to twice his normal height. (This is about the size of a Great Dane) I carefully climbed up onto his back. Dropping me at my window he transfigured smaller again so he could fit into my room. In a way he is like a dog…a big dog and has no fur but…well he's mine and I like it.

_You need a shower Salazar. _

_**A shower Master? What is a shower?**_

_It's where you clean yourself. _

_**Well then lead on Master. **_I took him into the bathroom and quickly realized he wouldn't fit in there.

"Well looks like it'll be a bath then." Whilst the bath was running I explained that water was good and it was nicer to be clean. He eventually agreed on the term that I wouldn't leave him alone in the bath.

Whilst he sat there in it I took a scrub brush and began to clean his scales carefully. Once again he hummed in contentment. Once satisfied with it I attached the portable shower to the tap and tuned it on to wash him down. That's when I noticed the slight glow he gave off. Each scale shined, and it was magnificent.

_**Master I like showers! **_

"I am glad you do." I smiled at him as he splashed in the water a bit more. "I am going to leave you alone for a minute so I can go get the letter."

_**Okay I will be in here**_. I left and got the letter from my bed.

The envelope read:

Mr Jay Guirlott

Smallest bedroom

17th Harrison's way

Lincolnshire

I traced my finger lightly over the wax seal that held the envelope closed. Carefully

Letter:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, Internatioal Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr. Guirlott,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1st. We await your owl by no later than July 31st.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

I read on onto the second page.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

Three sets of plain work robes (black)

One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

One pair of proactive gloves (dragon hide or similar)

One winter coat (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry clothes tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

Standard book of spells (Grade 1)

By Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic

By Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory

By Adalbert Waffling

A beginners Guide to Transfiguration

By Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi

By Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions

By Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them

By Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection

By Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIMPMENT:

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter standard size 2)

1 set of glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS.

With that I began to plan how to get out of here. I looked for the owl outside. And sure enough it flew straight in. I wrote a quick reply explaining that the letter was late and that I still wanted to come. Then I waited for a reply.

**N/A: REVIEW! REVIEW! And if you hadn't got it yes it's the dragon out of his drawing and yes the bold italics it the dragon SPEAKING IN HIS MIND!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: As much to my dismay I do not own Harry Potter, never will, never have. No copyright of any sort intended.**

**A/N: My, my here we go Chapter four. Another distress warning I am sorry to say.**

Once I had finished packing I went downstairs to make peace with the family. Hoping that they'd let me go without argument.

Carefully walking so that no noise was made. They were all sat round the table eat their cooked breakfast.

"Mutants here." Benjamin said looking up watching me eyes narrowed.

"Yes Jay what do you want?" Father's voice was like ice.

"I want to leave, I got a letter yesterday. I am…special." They all stopped eating and looked at me. Each one of them had eyes as cold as ice, and as hard as stone.

"Special…" Benjamin scoffed.

Father turned around in his chair. And looked me in the eyes for what seemed like the first time ever.

"Now boy be careful. You are part of this family!"

"But am I? I somehow doubt that, look at the differences between me and you lot!" I said between locked teeth letting out the frustration. They all started screaming at me. I only caught snippets of what each of them were shouting.

"…IMBICIL OF A CHILD…"

"…LOOKED AFTER YOU FOR YEARS…"

"…UNGRATFUL LITTLE GIT!"

"…USELESS PIECE OF SHIT…!"

"…WE SAVED YOU!"

"I AM A WIZARD!" Each one of them backed away from me. As I screamed this over the top of them. "I am a wizard and there is nothing you can do or say that will change that." I stared blankly at them all.

"You are our child! YOU WILL DO AS I SAY! NOW GET TO WORK!" He looked red his eyes almost bulging out of their sockets.

"I REFUSE! YOU ALWAYS HATED ME. TREATED ME LIKE A SLAVE!" With that he came over and grabbed me by my hair. Pulling on it he took me over to the cooking area. The flames were still alight. My eyes went wide as I realized his intention. Benjamin then came up behind me and forced me forward with his hips. I screamed as they pushed my right arm forward onto the open flames. At fist all I could feel was the heat then I could feel my skin melting from my arm, as though it was being torn in pieces.

After a while it went numb and they pulled away. I took my arm to the tap and ran it underneath it. In some places the skin was so thin now that you could see all the muscle and veins. They all throbbed from the heat, every inch of my arm killed. Throbbing. Calm. Throbbing. Calm. It felt they were almost going to burst.

(Lucius P.O.V)

I suddenly lost my temper with Draco. His questions got on my nerves as did his plans for what I could do in lessons.

"Get out! GO NOW!" I screamed at Draco, he backed away suddenly almost falling over as he ran out of my office. I sat and breathed deeply as panic began to rise in my chest. I breathed heavily.

Then my arm began to burn. I pulled up my sleeve to see what was happening. I saw a faint red mark that quickly began to spread across the whole of my forearm. The longer I looked at it the more it spread. Taking my eyes off it I prayed for it not to be real. _Please I beg…I beg…stop…leave it! MAKE IT NOT REAL! _I looked back down and screamed. And screamed. It was there and it was as bad as hell. The pain radiating from it was unbearable. Then it just disappeared, and I fell fast into a black pit.

(Ezra's P.O.V)

"Now boy get on with it. You don't belong here! You're not even ours!" He shouted at me. I stopped sorting out my arm and looked at them furious.

"YOU WHAT?! WHAT?!" I screamed. I panicked. I threw plates on the floor. What am I to do now?

"YOU'RE A BEAST!"

"YOU'RE THE ONES WHO RAISED ME!" I didn't wait to heat their responses. I just ran. I ran upstairs my arm cradled to my chest.

_**Master you're hurt! MASTER!**_

"Shh Salazar we need to get out of here. Take my bags outside I'll be out there soon. Go Salazar go!" Making sure he got out of the window in time I unlocked my door my room now bare.

Going downstairs gripping my letter I went into the kitchen. Throwing the keys down on the table and grabbing some bandages. My arm had begun to bleed and heavily. Wrapping padding around it I then went around it with a bandage to hold it in place. _This will have to do for now. _ As I went into the hallway there was nobody around, taking my chance I ran out of the door and smelt the fresh air. I could see my bags but no Salazar…

_**I am here master do not worry.**_

_Where? _

_**Your bags.**_I walked over to them and he was perched on the handle of one.

I called for a taxi and told them to get me to the nearest train station. Once I was aboard the train a man came and sat opposite me.

"Harold McDeen?" His voice was soft but deep, like he was talking to a timid animal. His skin was the colour of milk chocolate and his eyes endless pits. He was taller than me, and well-toned.

"Umm no terribly sorry sir I am Jay Guirlott…" He looked at me a little while longer.

"So they changed your name. I figured they would. Never mind. Albus got your letter and sent me to come take care of you. I am Kingsley Shacklebolt."

"Oh hello. I'm Jay." He went to shake my right hand but looked down as I offered my left. His eyes widened as he took it in. Blood was beginning to seep through the bandages. I quickly covered it with my coat. "Sorry ignore that." I tried to smile as he looked at me clearly shocked.

Time passed slowly and when he spoke again he was looking me directly in the eyes.

"Did…did they do that to you?" I swallowed carefully choosing my word.

"Yes…" Oh shit what to say… "It's not the worst one…" He stopped and just stared at me. Looking away shaking his head he carried on talking.

"I am here to take you to the magic world. Once we are there, I will sort out accommodation with you, show you the shops and then go. I will be back on the 30th of August so that I will take you to the train on the 1st of September." I watched as he spoke to me, nodding in the appropriate places. "You're a very quiet lad…do you have any questions?" I began to shake my head when all of a sudden I remembered something.

"Would I be allowed a dragon?" He stared at me silently.

"What are you on about?" I swallowed and connected with Salazar

_**Master can I come out…he is a wizard I feel we can trust him...**_

_Okay Salazar but at any sign of danger then hide ok?_

_**Of course Master. **_

"I will show you…Salazar…out you come…" Staring at my left arm a small dragon appeared. "He is a lot bigger then this normally…he is using my magic to hide temporarily…"  
"But that'd be draining you!" I smiled weakly as Salazar nudged my hand soothingly. "You mad child, we need to get you in the magic world, and fast!"

"Salazar needs to be protected…"

"Aye he does, but so do you. As for the dragon yes he can go to school with you…" I thanked him quietly and fell asleep with Salazar humming in my ear.

I woke with a jolt as the train came to a stop. "We are here young lad. Welcome to London. Soon you will be where you belong."

"Kingsley…I…are my family still alive?" He turned to look at me from where he was taking my luggage down he just shook his head sadly at me. Well what does that mean? I didn't say anymore on the subject and just took some luggage with my good arm. Thankfully no one knew the extent of my arm damage as you could only see my wrist from my coat. As we walked through the streets I noticed people staring at Kingsley and myself. It's as if they knew we were…odd. Of course few probably did know of wizards and they thought that we were weird people.

As we came up to a dark side door Kingsley stopped and ran the bell. A man with small spectacles opened it looking warily.

"Pubs not open for business…"

"I am Kingsley Shacklebolt I will be let in!" The man took a closer look at us and allowed us in.

"Kingsley…and…boy is there anything I can do for you?" The man went behind the bar.

"Yes Mr…umm…" he turned to me

"McDeen"

"Mr McDeen needs a room for 21 nights 22 days." The man went over to a stack of books.

"I'll just see…if…we have room…"

"YOU WILL HAVE ROOM UNDERSTAND ME?!" Wow…this man is scary…

"Of course sir's…right this way…when will he be paying?" he asked as we walked down the hall way.

"Tonight." That was it, nothing else was said. The man from the bar ordered some others to help bring my stuff upstairs. I settled in quickly as Kingsley watched me move everything with one hand.

"There is the problem of your name Jay…"

"…Why is there?"

"Well you're family name is McDeen…And you were born called Harold…" I looked over to where he stood.

"Ah yes…That might be a problem…" I mused for a moment thinking of all the books I had read "Ezra Silas McDeen…"  
"Pardon?" He looked at me eyebrows rose so that they almost disappeared into his hat.

"It's what I wish to be called." We spoke for a while about going to the authorities and getting my name changed, then going to Gringotts and getting a vault for anything I wished to keep there. As well as transferring all my money. "Is it safe for Salazar to change back now?" Kingsley nodded carefully as the dragon jumped onto the floor. He size began to change slowly then it went a bit faster until he was his full size.

Once Salazar had changed back he came over and nudged my shoulder. I stared at him until he carefully nipped my coat and pulled on it a little. I pulled my coat off for him to see. There were tears in his eyes. He stood looking at my arm a little longer once I took off the bandages. He bowed his head and wrapped himself round me legs.

"So-o-r-r-y" The voice startled me as I realized it was Salazar. His voice was just as rich and smooth as it was when it was in my head. Kingsley looked as though he had just seen a ghost.

"You…you can speak now?!" The dragon slowly shook his head.

"On-l-y t t-t-o yo-o-u" I nodded silently. He looked at my arm again, deep sorrow in his eyes.

"Sorry Kingsley this is Salazar. Salazar, Kingsley." They both nodded silently.

(Lucius P.O.V)

When I woke I felt safe once more, I felt as though I was back where I belonged. Yet the arms around me we're not right…something felt odd about them…almost as if they were restraining me…

"Lucius calm down! Wake up Lucius we need you to wake!" I stirred again and flipped however was holding me off the bed. "LUCIUS!" He screamed. "You two need to go out…" The voice then came closer to me whispering in my ear. "Wake my friend all is well, you are safe…wake." As though I had suddenly become liberated my eyes opened and I found myself staring into Severus' eyes.

(Ezra's P.O.V)

"Ezra let me sort out your arm please…" Once again I refused. This is my injury. I could do it without magic. "At least let me help dress it…" Sighing I gave in and let him dress it…WITHOUT using magic. He carefully cleaned it with water and then placed the padding on. Once this was done he wound the bandage a little tighter and stuck it down with some pâté.

We went to the authorities and quickly got my name sorted. I took with me a few possessions to the bank once my money was ready to transfer. I was surprised when I found out that goblins ran the place. Each one of them looking evil…and well scary. I took out just over 50 gallons which weighed heavily in my little pack. After getting my volt key and placing in it what I wished the money came in boxes the goblins quickly emptied each box and put the coins in careful stacks. It was mesmerizing to watch. According to Kingsley I was one of the richest single people in the wizarding world. He was amazed as to how I had gained so much money.

Before he went he gave me a list of shops to go to get my items. And then a book of basic magic and history of where I was about to enter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Really again? Surely you get it by now! I do not own Harry Potter, never will, never have! **

**A/N: We are into Chapter 5, thank you all people who are reading this I do hope you like it : ) **

The street was full of people all carrying packages. I noticed many were carrying the same letter as I. but they were all far younger than me…Am I to be the outside again? I felt at ease in this street. No one knew me, which meant I could build my own reputation. But I have no home…That will have to be something I invest in. Something I can make my own.

As I walked back up the high street I walked into what looked like a bookshop. As soon as I got in it became clear what it was in fact a bookshop. I went up to the counter and asked where I could find first year books. The lady pointed me into a corner at the far end. I went and scoured all the shelves.

Half an hour after I had got in there I went to the counter jumbling the books.

"Fucking hell, you idiot!" As I walked into someone I couldn't see all the books fell out of my arms and onto the floor.

"I am so sorry sir, dreadfully sorry…" I went to pick them all up, the two blonds just started at me with slight horror.

"Careful where you walk…" The elder of the two said. Why were they still staring? I picked them all up are hurriedly went to the counter.

"That'll be thirteen galleons my love." The woman smiled at me softly, summoning the paper and string, she let her magic do the work as it tied it up tightly for me. I tried to smile back. I handed her the money with my good arm. She took in my limp right arm beside me and just kept on smiling. I looked back at the two blondes. Oh my…his blonde hair was tied up in a low ponytail, and his silvery eyes concentrated on his son, his slender but obviously strong body was hidden beneath his thick robes and his left arm rested on a cane which had a snakes head on it.

(Lucius P.O.V)

When I walked into the bookshop, I felt my heart began to race quickly. When I saw no trouble I carried on and went shopping with Draco. On our way to the magical creatures section Draco ran into a pile of books, only to realize there was a person behind them. The stammering mess of a boy quickly went down to pick up the books. _Where is his wand? Surely he could use his magic? _

"I am sorry sir, dreadfully sorry…" The voice…such a sweet…humbling voice. I couldn't hide the horror from my face when he got on his knees in front of me to pick up the books. This boy shouldn't be on his knees…

"Careful where you walk…" That was all I could make myself say. Oh how I wanted to help him, but that'd be bad for my image.

I walked off with Draco to go find his books. As I reached up for a book I felt eyes staring at my back. His eyes at my back. When I went to turn around he was gone, nowhere to be seen at all. I looked round the shop some more to see if he was hiding. Draco brought me back from my musings by pulling on my arm.

(Ezra's P.O.V)

I stood around in Ollivanders, and looked at all the boxes in stacks some reaching up to the roof. I noticed the bell and softly dinged it. Not two seconds later a man with wiry hair came out from the long corridor on a ladder. He smiled as he took me in. I let a small smile back. Climbing down I noticed his age. He had wrinkles covering most of his hands and his face. Yet he still looked as though he was making the most out of his life. Like he had everything to make him happy. Everything a man would need in the world.

"What can I do for you?" His voice was a little rough around the edges but it got soft and came through fluently.

"I am here for a wand…" What a stupid thing to say!

"Aha yes my boy, however I do not recognise you, what is your name." His face lit up with amusement.

"Er…Um…it..." I stammered "Ezra Silas McDeen. That is my name." He smiled sadly. What for I had no reason of knowing.

"Ah well let's see if we can fit you with a wand. I have a few questions first to ask you." He got straight to it taking notes of my answers. Within fifteen minutes we were done. "I'll be right back. One minute Ezra." I nodded as he went down the small hallway crammed with boxes.

While waiting my mind couldn't help but drift back to the older of the blondes. How his hair was tied back in a low ponytail…how a few strands fell to frame his face as though softly caressing it. How his hands… A cough brought me back into the present.

The man was standing with several boxes piled beside him. "One of these I hope will be right for you." We began from the top box each one causing disasters. We were down to three more. "Here we are lad." He passed me a wand that looked blood red in its colour. I took it hesitantly and gave it a small wave. We both waited for something to happen. But nothing did, we waited a little longer looking around the room. Something had changed. Then I felt a small breeze, it felt so joyous. The air around me seemed to be singing with joy. "Oh my…it seems Mr McDeen that this wand has chosen you…" He started at me in wonder. "… rose wood core is Crystalized Threstral blood 11 ½ inches long…" He murmured.

"Thank you Sir…"

"It seems Ezra, that we are to expect great things from you, no one has ever had such a pronounced effect when joining with a wand other than two people. The Dark Lord and Harry Potter. It seems we are to expect great things from you Ezra." With those words echoing in my mind I went back to my room to sort out the books and the other equipment I had newly acquired.

(Lucius P.O.V)

As I waited outside the Quidditch shop for Draco I noticed the boy come out of Ollivanders. Carefully I followed him back to the Leaky Cauldron. I waited for him to go upstairs until I went inside and asked about the boy.

"Excuse me!" A bumbling man came out from the back room straightening up when he noticed me.

"Mr Malfoy. What can I do for you?" The man's foul breath washed over me.

"The boy that just came in, how long is he here for?" He man shook his head.

"I cannot tell you that Sir, his name however I can tell you." He paused looking at me.

"Come on you insufferable man, tell me then!"

"Mr E.S McDeen. That is his name, good day Mr Malfoy." With that the man walked back to the bar the other side of the wall.

(Ezra's P.O.V)

All night all I could think of was the strong body, broad shoulders, his towering height of about 6 foot…his lean gently carved thighs, and his deep silver eyes…

When I finally managed to finally sleep, my dreams were filled with his deep rich voice, flowing over me like dark chocolate and red wine. One dream followed by another, all staring the God that I don't even know the name of.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah…I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! I NEVER WILL! **

**A/N: Thank you for reading! **

(Ezra P.O.V)

The next couple of days passed in a haze, learning a few spells in my own time. On 31st August, I woke up excited. Today I was going to Hogwarts; today I was going to where I would belong. Maybe I could finally get some friends, some people there to understand me. I blearily looked around the room, trying to shake the dreams from my head. On the rug in front of the fire lay Salazar and I smiled as I saw he belly slowly rise and fall as he slept.

Waiting for Kingsley was like waiting for then sun to explode. Each second ticked by in pure silence. Even Salazar sat quietly. Everything was packed and books were once more wrapped and waiting. All that was left now was to catch the train.

"Mr McDeen?" A voice came through the door, jumping up I grabbed hold of the handle and opened the door to be face to face with the inn keeper. "Sir, Mr Shacklebolt is waiting downstairs for you." I nodded and summoned Salazar to my side. Almost running down the hall way we made our way to the stairs where we steadied our breaths till we reached the bottom. He stood there majestically looking upon me, a smile upon his lips as he took me in.

"I see you have made a recovery Mr McDeen."

"Ezra, please Kingsley." He smiled warmly at me. "And yes I feel so much better. I have read all the books…and practised a little magic. I am so looking forward to going to school." He smiled more as I gushed this entire sentence out in one breath.

"One thing Mr M-" he cut off quickly. "…Ezra, first years are normally…eleven. You…are an exception…" He looked at me and I just laughed. "Sir?"

I looked back at him again.

"Kingsley, I know, I am ok with weird. Trust me." He then brought back the smile and I shook his hand softly before pulling the man into an awkward hug. "Thank you for getting me out of there…" I whispered into his ear, he squeezed me a little harder and I began to relax for the first time that day.

When we pulled apart he smiled upon me.

"You deserve nothing better Ezra. Now let's get you on that train."

As I left I smiled, maybe at this school I will be accepted.

(Xanthias P.O.V)

As I sat there with Ariadnae we waited for Lucie and Redina to come along to our carriage. _Always late, every single bloody year. _They stumbled in one after the other laughing as they sat down.

"Back to Hoggyworts!"

"Aye, aye here we come!" Redina half laid on the bench. Always tired. Always over worked. She shuffled up so her head was on my lap and curled up onto her side.

"Do you suppose her mum is still out?" Ariadnae said softly. I just looked at her on my lap. I looked back up and nodded. "Not fair on her, she is growing more distant." She was asleep already and the train was yet to leave.

"She seems…missing…if you understand." We all understood since her break up with the muggle TJay, he broke her. "So how's your holidays been?" Lucie dived in fist explaining all about her summer, about the tales of her family. Redina just slept having returned from her muggle family, she was not allowed to stay at the blacks, for Sirius was still classed as dangerous. So she had been placed with Muggle carers who knew nothing about magic and hated her for coming into their life so unexpectedly.

(Ezra's P.O.V)

I boarded the train and went to look for somewhere to sit. I noticed a carriage with some guys in and shuddered before moving on. I then noticed four girls in another. I knocked tentatively before sliding the door open a little.

"May I come in?" I kept back in case they rejected me. All but one turned and smiled at me.

"Of course poppet." The one with purple eyes looked at me smiling, as I looked around I noticed none of them had…normal eye colouring. They were…odd…like me…Maybe…Just Maybe.

(Xanthia's P.O.V)

The timid nock at the door made us all turn to see who could possibly be annoying us. Until we caught hold of who was there. We all just smiled.

"May I come in?" He was looking around then his eyes looked straight at mine. Taking in the colour.

"Of course poppet" Came Ariadnae's reply. He took a step in as if testing the floor. Redina stirred before falling back down again, purring as she slept. The guy's eyes were wide open as he heard her. "How come we have not seen you around before?" Lucie questioned, he once again stared at her eyes. He took in a deep breathe.

"I…I am a first year…well…an old fist year." He smiled tightly. Looked much like Redina had earlier. Stammering trying to speak, we just laughed lightly.

"No need to explain yourself to us. We understand weird. Trust me." Redina opened an eye and the boy fell back in his chair.

"Yo-you-r-ur-r…" He tried to form his words.

"My eyes?" He nodded and she sat up. Opening them both letting him stare.

"How…?" She just shrugged and went back to sleeping.

"Don't worry she is a lovely person at heart. She just…more different then us, in a few ways." He nodded at watched her.

"I am Ezra Silas McDeen…" We all stared as we took in his name.

(Ezra's P.O.V)

"Damn how rude of us we forgot introductions! I am Xanthia Anider Lovegood." Red eyes.

"I am Ariadnae Cyrus Ollivander." Purple eyes…Oh…as I looked closer at her I noticed the tail that just came over her shoulder, swaying slightly. Then her ears…cat ears…they were perked up and moving around at different noises.

"Lucie Abraxius Wood." Green and orange eyes. She said with a smile.

"Redina Millaus Black…pleasure to meet you Ezra." A mumble came from where the other girl lay down her eyes closed.

"Pleasure to meet you all." Their names sank into my memory as we began to talk.

"Oh! Oh! I know!" Squealed Xanthia. "We can play twenty questions!" She smiled boldly as we all laughed at her.

"Of course, of course. Why on earth not?" Sitting in a circle like stature we began to play.

_(Time skip)_

"So Ezra…not to be rude but what's your home life like?" I froze staring directly at Lucie. She took in my wide eyes and slowly shook her head. "Sorry for asking."

"Don't be…home life…is…difficult." They all nodded softly.

"Back! Ezra not sure if ya like chocolate so I got you fudge…everyone likes fudge…oh erm…I hope!" Redina came bustling in her hair a mess.

"I _love _fudge!" And I really do. She smiled as she passed it to me.

"We know you are in-" Red.

"First year and all-" White.

"But we'd really like if you were-" Purple.

"To join in our group-" Green.

"It's only us lot-" White.  
"But we seem to get on well-" Red.

"With you." Purple.

"And we enjoy you company." Green. I smiled at them all in sync and began to cry softly. I couldn't help as the tears of joy began to fall. These people having known them for a matter of hours, and already were accepting me. I have friends. At last.

"Oh hunnie no why you crying…we didn't mean to upset you!" They all hurried over and softly stroked my back and rubbed my arms or hair. Comforting me.

"I not…Crying because of sadness…but joy!" I sniffed between each part catching my breath looking at them. My friends. My joy. My hope. From that moment on we got to know each other a bit more, smiling and laughing.

"Ezra…we need to get changed…" I shrugged and pulled my trunk down. They all looked at me expectantly.

"I'm gay." I said without a second thought. They all giggled lightly and shrugged to get changed. I don't even know why I said it. But as soon as I did it felt right. Being careful to hide my body I got into my new robes. Thankfully having washed them beforehand to make them softer, I slipped the shirt over my head my arm still in a dressing.

Thankfully none of them commented although I am sure they all noticed. Sliding the top dress robe on, I straightened my clothing with a single spell and turned around facing the other five in the room. _Wait five? Five?!_ "Erm…who?" The other guy smiled politely.

"I am Yasha, Yasha Gohma Lestrange." Redina rolled her eyes behind him. "I just came to take the girls to the carriages." He said by a way of explanation. I nodded thoughtfully.

(Lucius P.O.V)

I paced around my rooms, placing things carefully, back in my second home. Once sorted I sank into the comfortable white armchair across from the blazing fire. The students would soon be arriving. I wonder if Draco has asked her yet…That one name still intrigued me, Ezra. Who was he and how did he get here? Nowhere in any records can I find a reference to his name. No pureblood, no muggle born…So where? The McDeen's are a high class family yet they have had no child, their only one died after it was born…

_(Time skip)_

Walking down to the hall, my shoes quietly tapping against the floor. All the students moved out of my way as though I would kill them with one look…_Just like Severus_. The thought popped into my head before I could stop it. Smiling slightly to myself I waited as the doors were opened then took my seat to the right of Snape. He looked at me and I nodded back silently.

There was a sudden noise as students began to take their seats along the tables, they all chatted among themselves.

"Welcome!" Dumbledore's voice rang out across the whole of the room. Everyone quieted down as the first years began to come in. They all were small and young, each looking like they had seen a ghost. As I scanned the lot I tried to see if any looked like they would have the name of Ezra. I found none.

A sudden gasp from several students got me looking up as at the back of the line there was a boy…a boy with a dragon by his side. A small dragon but a dragon none of the less. Many of the student's cower away from him. He just stood up straight and scanned across the Slytherin table till he let out a small smile. Following his gaze I saw Redina and Ariadnae. They both smiled back at him.

"Let the sorting ceremony begin!" With that McGonagall pulled out the parchment from her robes and began to call out names.

"Like the little student Lucius?" He hissed in my ear I blushed as his hand touched my thigh.

"Just one…One boy…" I gasped as his hand ran further up my thigh and across my hard member. He snickered and cupped my hardness giving it a soft squeeze. I gasped and pushed his hand away, we both then went back to watching the ceremony.

I waited and waited for his name, there was only about twenty students left now. And he had to be soon.

"Tia Dranio Hellis." I watched as the petti girl got put into Hufflepuff.

"Ezra Silas McDeen." My eyes shot straight up as I heard his name. The boy from the back walked up his dragon beside him. Walking carefully he went up to the stall. Once there he turned and sat down. The hat was placed upon his head and everything went silent. He sat completely still his face a mask of nothing. No emotions leaked through. He seemed to be sitting there a while, and people's eyes were fixed upon him.

"Hmm…Difficult one you are Ezra, much like Potter…Where to put you?" The hat spoke aloud. He remained still even with everyone looking upon him. "…I know…yes you will do well there…" The whole room took a breath in. "SLYTHERIN!" Both Ariadnae and Redina looked at him and beamed he let a small smile slip past his lips and he walked down to the table.

"Welcome, everyone. A few notices before we begin. Ezra's dragon is no danger to any of your animals, and all first years note that you are not to enter the forbidden forest!" He looked around the room. "Now, let the feast begin!" The students began to talk once more as the room's noise reached an all-time high. I began to eat and pushed Ezra out of my mind.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: (just copying and pasting now) As much to my dismay I do not own Harry Potter, never will, never have. No copyright of any sort intended.**

(Ezra P.O.V)

Sitting with Ariadnae, I looked over to the dark haired man at the top table.

"He is our head of house, good man. Not as scary as he looks." Redina snickered and looked at Ariadnae with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeh I'm sure you know exactly how _good_ he is." She winked and I looked at them both.

"Something I should know girls?" They both opened to speak but soon stopped as a shadow fell over me.

"Ezra Silas McDeen, I see you know my two favourite students. Welcome to Slytherin, Dumbledore would like to see you in his office before bed." Ariadnae was bright red as she looked at him and him back at her. Redina was just laughing into her sleeve.

"Yes sir." He put his hand out to shake my hand. Being careful I took my right arm out from up my sleeve and shook his hand. His eyes widened as he saw the bandages, but he soon put back on a mask as and normal as he first was his voice or face not betraying either of his concerns.

"Once again welcome, I look forward to teaching you." He walked off and back up to the front desk where he nodded at Dumbledore.

"You two are together." I said with an even voice. Ariadnae looked about ready to fall off the bench, but nodded. "And that's allowed as you're a…magical creature. The normal rules do not apply to you." I heard a gasp from a few down to me. Salazar went to help a first year up off the floor, but the poor boy was scared. "Don't worry he will not hurt you. He is a gentle boy." The little boy on the floor nodded and held on as Salazar helped lift him up.

(Redina's P.O.V)

"Oh yeh?! How you know that? He could eat us all! You idiot! That foul dragon wouldn't care of monkeys as long as he had meat!" I looked across the room to who was shouting. And my anger rose quickly. I got up and walked around my table to where the boy was standing.

"You think he would let Salazar kill someone? Who the hell do you think you are scar face?" He looked taken back.

"I am Harry Potter! You fool! Do you not know!?" I began to laugh. And Ezra stared at me wide eyed, frightened.

"Oh my, oh my! Everyone knows you Potter, and if you haven't realised I am in the same year as you. This is what they call the saviour. I think not." I just stood and laughed, half the hall stood in absolute silence. "Wow I have things to do _Sir _Potter. You are ruining my day. I would watch your back if I was you." With that I turned my back on him.

I felt a hand grip onto my shoulder and pull me to turn around. I bared my canines at him and he stumbled back a step. Normally I'd refrain from showing them so openly but today I could not care.

"Do NOT touch me!" I growled and crouched down in a defensive position.

"ENOUGH!" A voice broke through us both as we turned to face Dumbledore and Lucius, apparently they had been shouting for some time. "Harry, apologise to Ezra, Salazar and Redina. Now." Harry looked at me his eyes reduced to slits. He glanced over my shoulder and saw Ezra slowly petting Salazar, like a child he turned his back to me and walked straight down the hall.

"Redina come on, back to your rooms." Straitening my robes I left, leaving my plate of untouched food.

(Lucius P.O.V)

As soon as they left Dumbledore gave everyone else a farewell massage and left for his office with Ezra trailing behind him.

"Poor kid, he's had a rough life." Snape mumbled.

"How…how do you know?" Snape shook his head as waited till the talking in the room went up.

"He had a bandage on his right hand and wrist. It was obviously painful for him to move. He…Seems too innocent to be in Slytherin." I nodded, he did seem far too innocent to be put in Slytherin.

(Ezra's P.O.V)

I followed the old man up to his office where he sat at a desk. Sitting opposite him I watched as he made tea.

"Want some?" I shook my head and he smiled politely.

"Now then, I need to talk to you about your dragon-"

"Salazar." I said cutting him off before he could finish. "His name is Salazar." He smiled and continued to speak.

"About Salazar. I need to make sure he is safe around other students…"

"I assure you sir Salazar is the safest you will get. He likes to help, not kill. And if he bothers people that much he can reduce his size so that he can sit on my shoulder sir." He looked taken back as I said this.

"Can…can I see?"

"Sure…Salazar." He looked at me I and I felt a small drain of magic. Soon I saw a small dragon the size of my hand flying towards me and then settle on my shoulder.

"Magnificent. I do see that he will be no problem to us then." Smiling the old man poured out another cup of tea and popped a sweet into his mouth. "There are of course boundaries to where Salazar can go. He is allowed in lesson with you, but not meal times. He can hunt in the forest across the lake…"

(Snape's P.O.V)

I looked at Lucius who was sitting opposite me in my quarters.

"How do you suppose it works…The McDeen's child died…" His voice was so cold.

"There is always the way they thought he was a squib…" Lucius hissed at the mere thought.

"How…that is preposterous!" I nodded and went back to my thoughts.

"We will never know if they boy himself doesn't…" I spoke almost a whisper. _If and I mean IF they McDeen's gave the child away to the muggle world…then he…oh god…the poor child!_

"You're thinking too hard." Lips kissed my temple. "You'll get wrinkles." This made me look up to find Ariadnae staring down at me. She looked at my face. "What are you worrying about?"

"Ezra." I said simply she just sighed and sat on the floor beside my legs.

"Then you will forever be worrying. He…I dunno, but he is covered in scars. His arm is covered in bandages. I think…" She took in a shaky breathe. "I think he's being abused at home…" No one spoke for a while, the silence just stretched among us three until a small bell sound came from Lucius' right pocket.

"I will leave you to be, Narcissa is expecting me in my quarters…" A blush stretched across his face.

"Have fun." I winked as he left.

(Ezra's P.O.V)

He spoke for at least an hour on dragons and how they fascinated him. Several times I felt Salazar's claws dig into me he stayed silent however, if his "claw-digging" was anything to go by he was less than happy. The old man rose from his chair and looked out his window. He stared that the black sky, no moon…a new moon.

"I think it is about time you went to bed Ezra, I will be here if you ever need me." Standing I walked calmly out of his office. Once I was downstairs I asked a passer-by for the way to the Slytherin common room. Sitting in one corner was Redina engrossed in a book. Crossing the room I sat with her and read over her shoulder. My new life was beginning.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: (just copying and pasting now) As much to my dismay I do not own Harry Potter, never will, never have. No copyright of any sort intended.**

(Snapes P.O.V)

The bell rang and I inspected this year's influx of dunderheads. I saw Ezra sat among the younger first years and couldn't help my amusement at his obvious discomfort, though I'm not sure if that's due to the age difference between him and his peers or his recent discovery of mine and Ariadnae's relationship.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making. As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many if you will hardly believe this is magic. I expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses…I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death – if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach." After several seconds of silence, they began to blink again taking in what I just said. Ezra sat there watching my every move as all the other first years began to mumble about this class being hell. "Now take out your quill and books, first lesson we will do theory, after break you will come back and brew 'a cure for boils' potion." They all unpacked what they needed as I wrote on the board the basics for brewing.

As I sat there waiting for the bell a hand went up…

"Yes Mr. McDeen?"

"I don't understand the differences of preparation levels for the ingredients." I sneered at the boy, and looked back down to the book I was currently reading.

"Stay behind at break and a detention tonight at eight for not reading prior coming into my class room." He twiddled his thumbs on his desk and nodded.

"Yes sir." Jeez I felt sorry for the boy; none of this was his fault. However an image must be upheld. From the other side of the room, a Gryffindor coughed into his sleeve.

"Mr. Franklin, detention! For disrupting my class, I expect you to be here six sharp."

"But sir that's dinner."

"Then you'll have to miss dinner then, won't you?" Once the bell had gone I dismissed the class for break. Once everyone, but Ezra had left I put down my book and walked over to where he sat.

I spent the next half hour explaining the differences between the preparation techniques and soon discovered he picked it up quicker than most.

"That's all you'll need to know in any of my classes for the next three years. As for your detention tonight I do not expect you to come. However Ariadnae wants you to come to her and mine quarters tonight. I do believe she wants to talk to you, come before dinner I believe she is cooking for you all."

(Ezra's P.O.V)

His turn of attitudes made my mind swim. He was so…evil in class yet away from them all he seemed like the nicest guy alive. Better then Dumbledore…_is that even right?_ His stone face expression was soon back when the bell rang once more and the other students piled back in.

"In your books page fourteen. Now off to work with you all!" I quickly stood and gathered the correct ingredients. Moving to my work space I set up the cauldron as shown in the book then got to work grinding the snake fangs. I made quick work of the process and then measured out four measures of the power. Once I had heated it to two hundred and fifty degrees Celsius I took out my wand and gave it a quick wave. I looked around and others were still grinding their snake fangs. Taking the time I began to tidy my work space. And tidy up all the remaining ingredients. Once done Salazar jumped down off my shoulder where he had been hiding throughout the duration of the lesson.

_**Master…I am hungry…**_

"Oh well…I'll ask Professor Snape if I can just take you upstairs…"

_**Thank you Master.**_ I raised my hand and Snape immediately came over to where I stood.

"Yes Mr McDeen?" My heart stopped for a moment as I thought of words to phrase my question.

"Ca-can I take Salazar up to outside…he is hungry?" He looked at my potion then my work space and nodded his consent.

I quickly walked…well ran Salazar upstairs and let him out. I felt the cut of the magic as he returned to his full size. I sighed and caught my breath before running back down to the dungeons.

I looked at the timer I had conjured and smiled as I have two minutes before I needed to do anymore.

I quickly got back to work on the potion and placed the four slugs in the cauldron. Getting the dragon hide gloves, I took hold of the handle and placed it on the desk. Finally adding the porcupine quills I took the stirring rod and stirred it five times clockwise. Once more waving my wand. I smiled as a blue glitter sort of shimmered in the air, Snape looked up at me and his eyes danced with a small light. I quickly went to work tidying up and then sat and waited for the others to finish.

(Snape's P.O.V)

By the end of the lesson it was clear to me that Ezra needed to be in a higher level class, he was obviously advanced then most students. It was amusing to watch as he sat there tapping his pencil and the others still working at their stations to tidy up fast. Bell went and I dismissed the class.

(Time Skip)

Sitting in the chair opposite the fire Ariadnae sat in my lap, her head in a book. She flicked through a page then back again re-reading the last line.

"Baby…do you think Ezra will understand?" I looked into her eyes as she turned around in my lap.

"Of course he will, he is a strong character. I doubt he will change his opinions on you lot." Smiling she leaned in a little closer smirking. I brought my lips to her and kissed her softly. My hands held onto her waist and our kiss became more heated, her hands moving up into my hair pulling on it softly. Wrapping my arms around her I pulled her closer and stroked the small of her back. She moaned opening her mouth and I quickly took advantage, my tongue darting into her sweet moist mouth. Coaxing her with my tongue she began to play back and let out a little giggle.

"Shit sorry!" His voice brought us both out of our haze and we quickly righted ourselves.

"Honestly Severus you need to stop snogging her face off." Lucius said sauntering into the room with Draco pushing past Ezra who was frozen in the door frame.

"Snogging? Ariadnae and Severus by any chance?" Redina pushed in a hesitant Ezra as she came through the door.

(Ariadnae P.O.V)

I poked my tongue out at Redina as she came through she just smiled a winked.

"Hello, baby girl." Lucius smiled at Redina as she crossed the room to hug him. She almost instantly relaxed as his arms closed around her.

It took Xanthia and Lucie another five minutes before they arrived. Once we all were there Severus, Lucius and Draco all went into the drawing room so we could have some privacy.

"Now, Ezra we all have some stuff we need to tell you..." Ezra just stared at us as we sat round in a circle.

I nodded and sat on the floor with them my heart coming out of my chest.

"It's…ok…I am not going to run." He smiled sheepishly as we all smiled back.

"Well I'll go first." Lucie said as she stood up. Taking away the glamour her features relaxed back into the former self. Ezra let out a small gasp as he saw he pointed ears just come out of the top of her hair, and her cheekbones come more pronounced.

"Wow…what…are you?" He sat there almost wiggling on the spot.

"A wood elf…well half wood elf half human." She smiled and sat back down not bothering to change back. "You see Ezra we are all…different and we thought we should show you before some else tells you…Ariadnae. Your turn."

"Well as you can see I have a cat tail and ears…and that's all there really is to me…oh wait no hang on…" Willing them my fangs and claws came out. Ezra shuffled back a bit and stared at me wide eyed.

"You all are different?" We all nodded as one. "And I take it Redina and Xanthias are more…well more?" Redina laughed and Xanthia just smiled at him.

"Yes they both have much more dramatic changes." I half smiled and pulled my claws back in as not to scare him. "Xanthia you go."

"Right Ezra step back…" Standing we all went to a far corner. Xanthia quickly changed into her form of a Gt'ighondo and then she smiled. "I don't bite I am still me…" Ezra shook his head and began to shake.

"Ezra shh it ok…" Redina hugged him slightly and then licked his neck. He squirmed away quickly. "Oh uh…sorry." He let out a girlish giggle and then wiped his neck. "Xanthia put it away now." When she was back to normal fully Redina stood opposite us all as far away as possible.

"Redina the glamour first." With a quick wave of her wand she removed her glamour and you could visibly see her canines and her claws.

"Okay this is going to hurt." Closing her eyes she let out a small scream as she turned. Once she was fully transformed she lay limp on the floor her clothes is pieces around her.

"She…she…!" Ezra looked panicked.

"She is an animagus. Beautiful creature…Go pet her she likes it." Walking over he went and petted her, she began to rub against him and purred deeply.

"You girls done?" Lucius strode back into the room, stopping in his track when he saw Redina.

"She can't transform back, she needs some more clothes." He nodded and got a house elf to go fetch her some. When it got back Lucius took them off it and put them into a bedroom Redina following behind him.

(Lucius P.O.V)

Closing the door behind me I heard another scream as she turned back. Then nothing, it went deadly silent.

"Lucius? What's wrong?" Severus looked at me and I nodded towards the door.

"She probably hasn't changed all summer Lucius it is going to hurt if it's her first change in a few months." Just as Severus finished his sentence she came out looking fine.

"You ok?" She came up to me and held me and I held her back tightly.

"Couldn't be better."

(time skip)

We all sat round the table and ate the lemon and passion fruit cheese cake Ariadnae had made us all. There were several murmurs of appreciation as we ate. I sniffed the air a sweet sent all of a sudden filling the air. Sniffing again the smell became stronger…intoxicating.


End file.
